captainnfandomcom-20200214-history
A Tale of Two Dogs
"A Tale of Two Dogs" is a Season 3 episode of Captain N: The Game Master. It is the sixth episode of the season and the thirty-third episode of the series. The episode was written by Dennis O'Flaherty. Plot summary Dr. Wily has, seemingly, had a change of heart, and even agrees to help Dr. Wright build a peace-keeping robot. But needless to say, the mad scientist has ulterior motives. It's up to Mega Man and Captain N to stop Wily, who has stolen their dogs, from using the robot for his own destructive purposes. Character appearances (Numbers indicate order of appearance.) Trivia *This episode is based on Mega Man 3. *First and only episode in which Rush, Mega Man's robotic dog, appears. *This episode was released two months before Mega Man 4 was released in Japan (and three months before it was released in the United States). *In The Original NBC Broadcast Version, Mega Man narrated the Promo Teaser for this Episode which aired along side the Super Mario World Episode "The Night Before Cave Christmas" *Rush's voice is almost identical to that of Mayor Squaresly, albeit with some electronic effects added. *Final appearance of Megaland, along with Dr. Wright (last seen in "Germ Wars") and Dr. Wily (last seen in "The Invasion of the Paper Pedalers"). *furthermore,speaking of Dr Wily,this is the only episode where Dr Wily Appears by himself as the Main Villian of the Day without any assistance of Mother Brain or her Lackeys. *Only two Robot Masters - Top Man and Doc Robot - appeared, although Mega Man is seen using the Hard Knuckle and Shadow Blade. *Although The Scene where Mega Man and Kevin fight the Robo Turtles is based on the first Wily Fortress Stage Boss in Mega Man 3. there are some differences however. in the Original Game, The Boss Room never had a Turtle Vaccuum installed on the Walls but instead had Water Whirpools. Also The Original Game had a UFO Launcher unleashing the Robo Turtles instead of a Turtle Vaccum. Furthermore,in the Original Game,Mega Man defeated the Robo Turtles throwing The Shadow Blade weapon at the Turtles themselves while in The Captain N Cartoon Version, he simply throws the Shadow Blade at the Turtle Vaccuum sucking all the Robo Turtles in. Also, the Robo Turtles themselves look more menacing and threatening than their game counterparts. Errors Animation * During the scene where Captain N and Mega Man face off against the Tama in Top Man's stage, Mega Man's face randomly changes from an oval shape to a cylinder shape. * During the Scene where Kevin and Mega Man Dig through a Wall to look for Duke and Rush where Kevin Says"Are you kidding,we'll be lucky if we're still in Video Land", Kevin's Lips aren't moving. Continuity * It's never explained how Mega Man obtained the Shadow Blade or the Hard Knuckle when neither Shadow Man nor Hard Man made an appearance in this episode. ** However, the battle against the peace-keeping robot during the episode's climax takes place in an area that resembles Hard Man's stage, and the Robo-Bees that appear in the episode come from his stage as well. This serves as evidence that Hard Man exists in the continuity of the cartoon, but was defeated before the episode began (and in all likelihood, the same thing happened to Shadow Man). ** It's also mentioned at the beginning that Captain N and Mega Man are after "the last energy tank" which they get after defeating Top Man, meaning they've already fought and defeated the other Robot Masters off-screen before the episode begins. * At the end of the episode Kevin thinks that Duke talked, even though Rush (who it actually was) talked in front of him and Mega Man a few times over the course of the episode. *Not once did Kevin say "Once a sleazoid, always a sleazoid" prior to when Dr. wily kidnaps the dogs. Logic * Why would Dr. Wright team up with Dr. Wily? Haven't Mother Brain and her lackeys, including Dr. Wily, betrayed and lied to them in the past? (Because it was the plot of Mega Man 3, the game the episode was based on, even though it didn't make much sense there either). * Furthermore,it also helps that this episode's Plot was loosely based on the actual plot of Mega Man 3 and just like in the game version,Dr Wily is only pretending to Make peace with Dr Wright so that he can later double cross both Mega Man and Dr Wright so that he can steal Ganma (AKA: the Peace Keeping Robot) for himself. * Speaking of which,as a matter of fact,the Japanese version of Mega Man 3 had a Story Intro cutscene which further explains how Dr Wily pretends to form an Alliance with Dr Wright,which this intro was removed from all U.S. and European versions for unknown reasons. therefore,it seems that Dic did do some reachsearch on the Mega Man games afterall, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bed6y5sX03E * When Mega Man first speaks in this episode, his voice is gruff and low-pitched. Throughout the rest of the episode, he speaks in his usual, higher-pitched voice. Did Mega Man's voice actor forget to pitch Mega Man's voice during that one scene? * than again,this is most likely dued to Season 3's Reduced Budget dued to NBC Cutting cost on Animation during they're 1991 season Saturday morning lineup,which as a result also caused many of the voice actors to also get lazy with they're voice acting,such as when Kevin spoke a few times during this episode when his Lips were'nt even moving. * Dr. Wily speaks more clearly than he did in previous appearances; he doesn't wheeze like he did in Season 1 and some of the Season 2 episodes. * Taking into consideration that Season 3 suffered from lower-quality writing (This Was dued to NBC's Reduced Budget for they're 1991 Saturday Morning Cartoon Lineup), this episode provides another example of how Kevin acts out of character. He claims that his dog Duke can best Mega Man's robotic dog Rush, but why would he even want to argue with Mega Man over this? Shouldn't he be showing more respect towards Rush and his advanced equipment, which are put to good use when stopping Dr. Wily? * Why would Kevin and Mega Man argue over who gets to bring the Energy Tank for the peace-keeping robot back to Dr. Wright instead of praising each other for their amazing teamwork defeating Top Man? The N Team never behaved this way before in the first two seasons (with the exception of "The Feud of Faxanadu" from Season 2). ** Furthermore, why was Simon Belmont's theme playing while Kevin and Mega Man argued over the Energy Tank? Simon himself was absent from this episode - did Michael Tavera also get lazy with the music placement during Season 3? * At the end of the episode, why did Kevin think that Duke could talk? Was he so dense that he couldn't tell the difference between Rush's voice and his own dog's voice, despite being able to recognize Duke's barks in previous seasons? ** Kevin may have made the comment to make Rush and/or Mega Man look bad. This would fit in with the insecurity he shows throughout Season 3, and explain (but not justify) why he acts like a jerk after behaving more maturely in Season 2. Variants and alterations None known. External Links * " " at IMDb Category:episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes animated by Plus One Animation